This is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
by Jaylene Olebar
Summary: Alternate ending, The Last Jedi! Leia died out in space, and the force brings Han out to greet her. While Luke is still needed and will do anything to bring Balance back to the Force, and even it means taking on more Padawan
1. Chapter 1

**Title: This is Why We Can't Have Nice Things**

 **Summary: alternate ending, The Last Jedi! Leia died out in space, and the force brings Han out to greet her. While Luke is still needed and will do anything to bring Balance back to the Force, and even it means taking on more Padawan**

 **Characters: Luke, Rey, Oc's, Kylo Ren\Ben Solo**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: hurt\comfort**

 **Chapter 1: Still Needed**

Alarms blared out as warnings to tell when an attack was involved. Right now it was a mass panic, everyone fleeing to their ships, taking as little as they could.

On the bridge with the rest of the commanders, General Leia Organa sat, she knew it was her time coming up soon. She just hadn't expected it to be this soon. Leia stared out into space where she could say to her son's force presence was.

Even though she turned Luke down on being his Padawan, that didn't mean she didn't want to learn a few things. So on weekends when they were younger she had her brother teach her the Force.

Brought back to the present Leia sensed that her son was close and could very well kill her, but Ben hesitated. Reaching out to her to tell her how sorry he was, that he had killed his father, her lover. That all he had wanted was to as his person: Not the nephew of Grand Master Jedi Luke Skywalker and probably not as the Famous Generals against the Empire.

She closed her eyes as a tie fighter blew up the bridge: killing everyone in the process.

When Leia opened her eyes, she saw him, her nerf herder. Scruffy looking as always, he had his arms opened and a small smile on his face.

"My love, I didn't expect to see you so soon," Han said and pulled Leia into a hug.

With a sigh Leia let Han lead her away, but she stopped as she heard her brothers cry of grief.

Leia! Luke screamed and fell to his knees.

That girl ran up to him and picked him up from where he had fallen.

"No… no please force no!" Luke cried out and reached his hand out; he reached out his force presence out to feel for that last bit of family bond he had.

Nothing.

Here he Luke Skywalker was, still as young as he had been when he had defeated the Emperor and saved his father. Not a gray hair in sight, no wrinkles and no old bones. A young man frozen in time.

"What else is there for me to live on?!" Luke cried and sobbed.

"Time up is not my Padawan." Master Yoda spoke.

"What am I to do?! Master, please, tell me!" Luke spoke desperately.

"Many trials have you Padawan, Force you must follow the guide you and heal you."

"Yes master," Luke whispered.

"Master Skywalker, are you alright?!" The young girl asked.

"Yes. I just never got to say goodbye to my sister. She was all I had left to live for really., but I haven't aged in decades, Master Yoda told me I am still needed, and that was why I haven't aged." Luke said with a sigh. "Come, we need to stand up against the First Order, I must stand up and fight," Luke said and walked on board the Millenium Falcon.


	2. Chapter 2 Ben Solo

Chapter 2: Ben Solo

The morning was cold, the sun hadn't risen yet, and a young looking, Luke Skywalker strode out of the Falcon and took a deep breath, before getting down and began to do pushups, counting under his breath, after 15, he stood and began to stretch. Finally after doing the same things twice he began to do saber techniques.

Luke swung his saber, closed his eyes and began his daily work out, feeling the swinging of his blade, the familiar moves, and he only stopped when he felt so done watching him.

"Are you going to teach me to use the Force?" Rey asks and stared at the sweaty blonde.

"Not at the moment, you need to be in good shape, right now… your not I great condition to even began as a padawan learner. Most are raised from birth, or at 5, because they can adapt easier than adults." Luke said and stood out again to finish his workout.

After a moment of silence Luke stood and analyzed the young lady in front of him.

"Run, run until you can't see me, than venom be back, fast."

 **Kylo Ren** glared at the left over helmet remains and sighed, he had just spoken to his grandfather with the Force, and had a very Interesting conversation with it. Seems as if his Uncle Luke couldn't die, he was the chosen one, and would save the Jedi and would be the balance that the world would need. That he would need a helper, and that the force had decided that he, Kylo Ren was up to the task. Grinning proudly, Ren felt as if so be great weight was lifted off him, and when he opened his eyes, they were like all Skywalker men, bright blue.

Gosh he felt alive!

 _Ben… I'm so glad that you came back!_ He heard Luke, his master shout out as he poked around the mental shields of his Jedi master.

 _I'm back master and I won't ever leave again!_

The win d howled with his promise and Ben grinned.

 **A/N: this was more of a filler up chapter! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
